Die Geschichte des Bösen
by Hana Noiazei
Summary: The kingdom of Lucifenia was ruled by the tyrant princess Elise Zwingli, and its people lived in miserable suffering. There are those who died under her rule, those who stayed quiet and those who overthrew it. They have stayed silent... until now.
1. Das Tochter des Bosen

"Gilbert? Gilbert, can you tell me a story?"

The albino in question ruffles his hair and nods. "Sure thing, Ludwig. There's just one I've got in mind, in fact!"

"Really?" Ludwig tilts his head, blue eyes wide like a puppy's. "What's it about?"

"It's a pretty awesome story, if I do say so myself." Gilbert grins and leans back into his seat. "It's awesome because the people in the story were my friends, so I know everything that happened. I gotta warn you, though." He winks. "The story isn't really for little kids."

"I'm not a little kid. Can I listen to the story, please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, guess I will." Closing his crimson eyes briefly, Gilbert's grin fades into a wistful smile. "All the people call it the Story of Evil, and the main character the Daughter of Evil."

_Many years ago in the land of sparkling stones,  
__Was a broken kingdom crushed beneath a golden throne.  
__Reigning over high and mighty in her gilded cage  
__Was a royal maiden who was fourteen years of age._

"See, Ludwig, the kingdom of Lucifenia was ruled by this really, really mean princess named Elise Zwingli. Everyone was secretly scared of her, and some people hated her. You know what the funny thing is? When she was made ruler of Lucifenia, she was only fourteen!"

_Treasures would litter all around her rich abode  
__Tended by her servant whose likeness really showed.  
__Owning many horses, her favourite was Josephine,  
__She could buy 'most anything and not pay the price heed._

"And not only was she evil, Princess Elise was rich, too. She was so rich that she could buy the whole world if she wanted! And she had loads of servants, maybe a thousand of them. But Elise, she only trusted one of them. That servant looked a lot like her, but he was a boy. Weird, huh?"

_If the vaults are short on gold then turn to all your men,  
__Pile up on the taxes and then rob them to no end.  
__If you dare object to buying everything I need,  
__You'll be sent off to the guillotine!_

"Princess Elise wanted money for her treasures, but she didn't want to get it herself. So do you know what she did? She put taxes on everyone in Lucifenia and made them give a lot of their own money to them. The people didn't have enough money to eat, all their gold went to her! And if they didn't want to give Elise their money, she had their heads cut off."

_Flowers so naive bloom so brutally  
__In a rainbow of calamity  
__And all of these such lowly weeds growing on the ground  
__Will only be serving me as mindless hounds._

"She cared about nothing and nobody but herself. That's why she did all those terrible things."

_Seeking an alliance, the maiden loved a man,  
__Playing songs and dressed in blue, ruled a faraway land.  
__But he never spared a glance for our tyrant queen,  
__Falling for a village lady with eyes of green!_

"Princess Elise wanted more money, of course. She decided to court the king of Marlon. Roderich Edelstein, remember?" Here, Gilbert's voice starts to waver. Fighting back tears, he focuses on the slowly-clouding lantern hanging from the ceiling and struggles to continue.

"But Roderich didn't love Elise. He loved a woman named Elizaveta." He rubs his eyes, determined not to cry in front of Ludwig. "Elizaveta… she lived in Elphegort, like us. In fact, she didn't live far from here. But that's not the point. The point is that King Roderich loved Elizaveta, not Elise."

_Anger and jealousy turning this lady blind,  
__She went to her minister with one thing in mind  
__So very quietly, she said to her men,  
_"_Hunt down those green villagers and burn down all their land."_

"Well, Princess Elise was really angry when she found out she wouldn't be getting married to Roderich. She went to her army and told them to kill all the women in Elphegort, as punishment for Elizaveta taking Roderich."

_In the dead of midnight all the houses set ablaze,  
__Everyone who lived inside them mercilessly razed  
__But the deaths and suffering of people in the streets  
__Didn't faze the princess in the least!_

And this time, Gilbert can't hold it back. The tears flow like how womens' blood did on that night. "The Lucifenian army killed all the mothers, wives and sisters here. They killed Elizaveta last, they killed her when she did nothing wrong." He rubs his eyes with his sleeves_, _sniffling. "And the worst thing is Elise didn't care that so many people died just because she was jealous. She probably laughed, actually."

"_Ah, time for tea."_

_Flowers so naive bloom so brutally  
__In a rainbow of insanity  
__And even though this flower is so pretty, you see,  
__It's got sharp thorns that'd make anybody flee._

"Nobody dared to take her down for a while, until King Roderich himself started taking action."

_The people came together to defeat the girl of sin  
__Forming a resistance, stormed the kingdom from within,  
__Leading the residents, dressed in bloody red  
__Was a brave young man who was avenging the dead!_

"Roderich found a man named Aleksander Ardelean, who once hated Elizaveta. When Aleksander found out that Elizaveta was dead, though, he decided to help fight against the people who killed her."

_Charging to the capital, the people raised their swords  
__Fighting off the nobles and invading in hoards  
__Far too tired after many years of war,  
__All the soldiers were soon brought to the floor._

"The two of them rounded up a lot of brave people and they went right to Princess Elise's castle. They weren't very good at fighting, but the soldiers were tired after killing all the Elphegort women and didn't really want to fight anyways." Gilbert smiles shrewdly, nodding at a half-asleep Ludwig. "If I were there, I would've taken them all down myself."

_Soon the castle's gates broke and people went inside  
__Every servant there escaped, scared out of their minds.  
__Such a young maiden who was meant to be the queen  
__Was captured as her servant ran free!_

"All the rebels went inside the castle and headed straight for Elise. She was shouting for her servants to help her, but they all ran away. Even her most loyal servant, the one who looked like her, managed to escape right after Aleksander captured her. I guess not even he wanted to stay with Elise, huh? I don't see why."

"_Such barbarians!"_

_Flowers so naive bloom so brutally  
__In a rainbow of melancholy  
__Such a lovely paradise that she built in her dreams,  
__Ah, now it'll be destroyed and ripped at the seams._

"A lot of people say Elise got what she deserved. Some of them say that they should've been nicer to her. But, well, they all kind of wanted revenge."

_Many years ago in the land of sparkling stones,  
__Was a broken kingdom crushed beneath a golden throne.  
__Reigning over high and mighty in her gilded cage  
__Was a royal maiden who was fourteen years of age._

_She was meant to end her life at three that very noon  
__When the deafening bells of the church would boom,  
__This lovely queen who used to be faring so well,  
__What's she thinking of alone in her cell?_

"She was held prisoner for a while, as Roderich and Aleksander were figuring out what to do. Elise didn't talk to anyone, even minutes before she had to be executed. She just sat in her prison cell."

_Finally the long-awaited time arrived  
__The bells above her sounded out their cries,  
__Not even caring for the people in the crowd,  
__She said as the blade whistled down,_

"Elise didn't care for much, after all. As she was kneeling before the guillotine, she didn't look at all the people gathered to watch her die. I remember hearing that everyone in the crowd was yelling, jeering, throwing things at her, and she didn't even flinch. When Aleksander let the blade down, she just looked at the sky."

"_Ah, time for tea."_

"She heard the bells toll right before she died, and I guess that's when she normally has teatimes. When Elise's head came off, the entire crowd cheered. The entirety of Lucifenia celebrated the death of their tyrant ruler, because they were saved at last."

_Flowers so naive wilt so brutally  
__In a rainbow of calamity  
__They all teach this story in schools nowadays,  
__About this daughter of evil and her horrid, wicked ways._

"And so, Princess Elise Zwingli was named the Daughter of Evil, and the entire ordeal called the Story of Evil." Gilbert exhales, feeling a little tired himself. "Now, Lucifenia, Elphegort and Marlon work to keep things like that from happening. And I was there to hear about it all. Isn't that pretty awesome, Ludwig?"

He's met with silence. Looking over at his brother, Gilbert catches Ludwig curled up on their bed, fast asleep. Smiling a little, Gilbert tucks him in and gets up from his chair. _I'll miss you, Elizaveta. I've long since forgiven Elise for getting rid of you, but sometimes I wish you hadn't died._

_I love you._

* * *

_A/N: In this story, Gilbert plays the role of Clarith, the albino outcast who befriended and came to love the "green villager" Michaela, who, here, is Elizaveta. Roderich is Kyle, the "blue king" who woos and tries to marry the "green villager". After her death, the king seeks out the "red knight", who in the original tale was Germaine and is now Aleksander. Elise is, of course, the princess Riliane._


	2. Der Diener des Bösen

Waving a hand at Roderich, Aleksander scoops up his bag and heads for the dungeons. "I'm going to go clean up," he calls. "I'll see you later." The tyrant princess is dead, after all, and now there is no use for her prison cell.

Reaching the barred room, the blond unlocks it with ease and steps inside. Clearing away the moth-bitten sheets of the bed, a small object falls out of it and onto the grimy floor. Aleksander makes it out to be a notebook, a green one with yellow flowers painted on top.

Aleksander suddenly remembers what Roderich told him: Elise's most loyal servant, a boy by the name of Basch Vogel, always carried a notebook around. _Is this his?_ Picking the book up, Aleksander flicks it open.

The words on the first page cause him to freeze.

_**This diary is property of Basch Zwingli.**_

_Zwingli? Why would Vogel identify using the Princess' surname? _Curiosity burning, Aleksander turns the page of the diary.

_You are the golden monarch and I am your right-hand man  
__We are twins of pitied birth and no longer hand in hand  
__I will always protect you, this is my humble vow,  
__I'll be evil for you if our cruel fate allows._

**My name is Basch Zwingli, although up until recently I was called Basch Vogel. I am a servant at the Lucifenian court, serving the Princess Elise Zwingli.**

_Fourteen years ago to expectations we were born,  
__Church bells ringing for us siblings, twins of girl and boy.  
__But our parents had some plans that we could not defy  
__I was taken far away, despite your saddened cries._

**As a child, our parents had a divorce. Apparently, it was decided that I would leave the castle, while my twin sister learning to be a noble. They changed my last name, too, probably so nobody would know I was once royalty. Now I am fourteen years old and reunited with my sister, Elise. It turns out that I am a rightful Prince of Lucifenia, although now I have been made a servant.**

"Vogel — no, _Zwingli_ — was Elise's sister?" Aleksander wonders out loud. "That must be why he serves her so wholeheartedly. How did nobody know about this?"

_Now, the world can plot, they can plot your demise,  
__They can name you their foe, they can cause you to cry  
__But through thick and thin, I'll defend you always,  
__So just smile for me and we'll push through the days!_

**Elise gave me this notebook to write in the day I arrived, which was but a night ago. The last time I saw my dearest sister was when she was tiny, and now she's grown so much! I will not let us be separated once again, nor will I allow people to hurt Elise again. I'm just her servant, but I shall serve her until the very end.**

_You are the golden monarch and I am your right-hand man  
__We are twins of pitied birth and no longer hand in hand  
__I will always protect you, this is my humble vow,  
__I'll be evil for you if our cruel fate allows._

**Elise trusts me more than her other servants, that I know. A rather annoying servant by the name of Sadiq stole my lunch the other day, and I chased him all around the castle and bumped into her. Of course, Sadiq was the one who got in trouble. Good riddance, I say. That dunce got what he deserved.**

Smiling a little (though he's not sure if it's out of pity or joy), Aleksander reads on to the next entry.

_Running errands in a quiet little town nearby,  
__There I saw a kind young woman with emerald-green eyes  
__Seeing such a lovely face paired with a smile so bright,  
__I was intoxicated then, it was love at first sight._

**I had to send some goods to Elphegort the other day. I had to drop off a parcel for a merchant, and inside his house one of his servants took them. I tell you, that servant was just like me, yet she was like a goddess! She had a waterfall of brown hair, all the way to her waist, and the most brilliant green eyes I've ever seen. I think I almost fainted, right there and then, she was that breathtaking! **

"A merchant's servant? Green eyes, goddess-like? That sounds like Elizaveta." He shakes his head a little at this, knowing all too well what the next entry will behold.

_But my queen's enraged and she wants her revenge  
__I will heed your words and the girl's life will end.  
__Your wish is my command and your will is my deed,  
__But then why, why will my tears never cease!?_

**The servant girl's name is Elizaveta, I hear the nobles say, and I don't think Elise is very fond of her. In fact, I think this Elizaveta somehow caught the attention of the Marlon king, Roderich being his name. And Elise wanted to marry this Roderich, but cannot thanks to Elizaveta. Elise doesn't want Roderich with Elizaveta, of course, and I believe she's going to attack Elphegort for that. Elizaveta is in Marlon now, and soon I will go there so take care of her, by command of my princess.**

The next page comes in a shaky scrawl and tear-stained parchment.

**I did it, I really did it. It was the only way to make Elise happy. I went all the way to Marlon by ship with a dagger in my hand, and I went into Roderich's gardens and found Elizaveta there. She looked even more beautiful under the moonlight, and, but I went up and stabbed her! Her blood was everywhere, it was on my clothes and my hands. But Elizaveta didn't cry or scream. She held me even though I pierced her, and she gave me a kiss before slumping down, dead. I think I cried all the way back to Lucifenia, and I am certainly crying now. But it was all for Elise, she would've gone mad if I didn't do it. I'd do anything for her.**

The tears flowing down Aleksander's face feel unnatural. He is not used to weeping for an old enemy, especially one who's already dead. _I suppose Elizaveta wasn't too bad. She was brutish and violent, but only to me. That boy who always followed her around, that albino, practically worshipped the ground she walked on. She took in those orphans when nobody else would. _He smiles bitterly. _I think I might even miss her. _He turns the page again.

_You are the golden monarch and I am your right-hand man  
__We are twins of maniac birth and no longer hand in hand  
__For your teatime today, brioche is baked for you  
__Ah, your innocent smile's so naive and so true._

**I think the only one in this castle (apart from me, of course) whom Elise enjoys company with is Francis, the chef. He knows how to bake her favourite treats just so, and that always makes her happy. I think Francis is a flamboyant old fool, but if he can make Elise smile I suppose he can't be that bad.**

_People of this kingdom have now come to take your crown;  
__Calling you a tyrant, they all vow to take you down  
__They call this a sin but I know they're all spouting lies,  
__I will face this angry mob so that you may not die._

**I see that the people are not very happy with how Elise is running the country. In the markets, I hear whispers of people who want to take her down, and those who say that increase day by day. Sometimes, there is a man dressed in red who speaks to the villagers and merchants, asking them if they'd like to replace Elise. He looks and acts very stupidly, if you ask me. All of this "for a free Lucifenia" nonsense… if they just talked to Elise instead of causing trouble, none of this would be happening.**

_Here are some spare clothes, they once belonged to me,  
__Put them on, turn away, it's time for you to flee.  
__It'll be all right, we are twins in all ways;  
__They can't tell you from me, now you have to run away!_

_That entry must be from a few days before we stormed the castle, _Aleksander thinks. _And I'm sure that's the end of Basch's diary._

The last entry says otherwise.

**I have done all I can to protect my darling twin sister, and I have no regrets. I know what I did was right, or at least right in my mind. I switched places with Elise, right before King Roderich and that stupid-looking red man stormed into her bedroom. I lent her some of my spare clothes, and she lent me some of hers. I put on her dress, I put on her crown and pushed her out of the room. The rebels didn't notice a thing. After all, we're twins, and not everyone can tell us apart.**

_I am the golden monarch and you are a disguised "man",  
__We are twins of broken birth and no longer hand in hand  
__Yes, they claim you are evil then I am just the same  
__For I am just like you, the same blood in my veins._

"You're kidding me." The words blur before his vision, the neat blue letters swimming in an incomprehensible cloud. "The 'princess' I captured was actually Elise's servant brother and not her. My _goodness_, I executed an innocent boy!"

But, to his horror, the diary still has more to behold.

_Many years ago, deep in the land of sparkling stones,  
Was a broken kingdom crushed beneath a golden throne.  
Reigning over high and mighty in her gilded cage  
Was my cute little twin who was fourteen years of age._

**I don't reside in the castle any more. The man in red, whose name is Aleksander, took me to the castle dungeons. Nobody is there now, since all the criminals there have been freed. I managed to hide this diary inside my pocket, and I'm sure that I can continue writing in it. I hear them talking about what to do with me now that I'm a prisoner. Of course, they still think I'm Elise, those uncaring bastards. I think I will be executed, probably in front of the entire kingdom. I pray that Elise will not be there to watch me die, if that happens. She should be far away, somewhere in Marlon or Elphegort and living a new life away from everyone else. I will die happy knowing that she has found peace.**

Hands shaking, Aleksander turns to the final page of the diary.

**Elise, I pray this will reach you one day, and your tears should not fall for my death. Our family separated us once, and I am separating us now, but in our hearts let us be together.**

_Now, the world can plot, they can plot your demise,  
__(You are on the stage, people have waited so long)_

**Princess Elise Zwingli, my dearest sister,**

_They can name you their foe, they can cause you to cry  
__(As the bells of your death start to sing out their song)_

**It is two o'clock on our fifteenth birthday, and in an hour I am to die. **

_But through thick and thin, I'll defend you always,  
__(You don't bother looking at the people who've condemned)_

**I still stand firmly by the fact that I did the right thing, and all I need to know is that you are safe and happy. **

_So just smile for me and we'll push through the days!  
__(You just call out my line as the blade brings out your end!)_

**So before the time comes that my head falls, please remember: I love you, Elise, and my blessings will stay with you until it is your time to join me.**

_You are the golden monarch and I am your right-hand man  
__We are twins of pitied birth and no longer hand in hand  
__I will always protect you, this is my humble vow,  
__I'll be evil for you if our cruel fate allows._

**With undying love,  
****Basch Zwingli, rightful Prince of Lucifenia**

_And if miracles exist and I am reborn once more  
__We can play together again, with baked treats galore._

Dropping to his knees, Aleksander finally cries, holding the notebook to his chest. _WHAT HAVE I DONE? _He wants to scream. _I HAVE INNOCENT BLOOD ON MY HANDS! _His heart aches in shame, in pain, in despair. _I'm nothing but a murderer_.

"Elise Zwingli…" Aleksander mutters. "You were called the Daughter of Evil, and this Servant of Evil saved your life. You were cruel and heartless, but had a kind, selfless brother to bear your curses. May you live your life with Basch Zwingli watching over you."

* * *

_A/N: Basch plays the role of Allen Avadonia, whose real name is Alexiel. This chapter and the one before it are based on The Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume) and The Servant of Evil (Aku no Meshitsukai), Vocaloid songs performed by Rin and Len Kagamine and composed by mothy or akuno-P._


End file.
